1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heavy equipment turntables. The present invention is particularly directed towards a mobile truck turntable with hydraulic or air operation and control means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
104/44 and 410/1.
The patents which appeared to be most applicable to my invention included:
The Freshwater et al patent issued on Feb. 27, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,498, depicts an improvement to turntables.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,767, dated Mar. 27, 1923, was issued to MacLean for a "Portable Turntable".
A patent issued to Miner on May 8, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,482, shows another "Portable Turntable".
On Jan. 15, 1924, Topping was issued U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,872, which discloses a device for turning vehicles around on a fixed center.
The patent issued on Mar. 24, 1931, to Koehler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,830, shows a turntable designed to turn cars in areas of limited space.
The Axman patent dated Jan. 3, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,045, depicts a turntable attachment for tractors
A patent issued to Mengel on June 14, 1966, patent unloading and distributing material.
The Sorg patent, dated Oct 27, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,214, was issued for "Turntable Trailer Apparatus".
On Sept. 2, 1986, Astill was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,111 on a rotatable stand for displaying objects.
To the best of my knowledge, the afore listed patents disclose devices most nearly in the nature f my invention. However, my invention is considerably different in design, structure, and operational mechanics from the devices of the past-art patent disclosures.